guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mesmer
Random Change Comments *Added general information regarding mesmer. -Leina of the Ancients 19:00, 12 March 2007 (AEST) *Added Profession Combinations section. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.210.145 07:48, 18 October 2005 (EST) Degen does anyone know if mesmer degen hexes stack. like say that i cast conjure phantasm and conjure nightmare. would my target have -12 health degen? Yes they do. However, degen maxes out at -10. Anything beyond that won't add additional health loss. However, it's a cumulative effect. Let's say the target has -12 degen. If someone casts Healing Breeze on them for +3 regen, the net result is -12 + 3 = -9 degen. So even when hexes stack above the limit, the degen is still "there". Although iirc there's a degen cap at -20 or something. Entropy 03:55, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, since you can have a maximum of +10 regen that would make sense. You can have -10 degen to counter the regen and then -10 extra, then it reaches the cap. Then it would apply to regen too, you can have a max of +20 regen stacking. — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) Completely random and useless comment. Thanks. Heaps. -_- Mesmers are cool! --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igma]] 19px|||My Talk 14:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) Mesmers in PvE I saw a mesmer in PvE the other day. what a suprise, havent seen one in PvE for months.--Coloneh RIP 00:37, 1 December 2006 (CST) *Gaile Gray of Arena Net has disclosed that the game designers were looking into "*Good PvE options for Mesmers." Source AbsoluteEminence 22:35, 11 March 2007 (CDT) *Someone posted an awesome long post why mesmer are horrible in pve: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10129170. If I really were to compete against someone as good as myself, he will be beat whatever purpose I would be there for. I can still get in pve group because of my experience, skill, and kindness/openmind of some players. Personally I believe the only way they could improve a pve Mesmer is to change the fast cast attribute and improve several skills. Fast cast should be for all skills (even signets!), and the higher your fast cast rank is, the quicker the skill recharge. BTW, "Mantra of Inscription" would just speed up even further the recharge of signets. And to name just a few skills, "Chaos Storm" could be changed to affect the entire area, cost 10 nrg, and do more damage if someone cast a spell. "Echo" and "Arcane Echo" could have a shorter recharge based on the fast cast attribute. --Icyangel Strawberry 17:06, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :My Mesmer is my main character in PvE (and PvP), and I simply don't get it why people don't like them. Empathy, Backfire, Power Block, Psychic Distraction are great. They negate healing, do a whopping dmg with the increased attack and casting speed of foes, and Bosses cry when an Interrupt Mesmer is on them. Seriously, played 1.5k of my 3.5k hrs on my Mesmer, and she is my number one gal. (she even outruns any chestrunner) Blaze 13:43, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia For everyone who thinks the Mesmer to be named after the term 'to mesmerize' should know that "mesmerize" itself is taken from Franz Anton Mesmer. --Saranis 23:12, 11 February 2007 (CST) :If the phrase "mesmerize" is based on Franz Anton MESMER's name, then OK. ALSO: could someone make a new screenshot. The current one looks awful. Horrible quality and everything Seb2net 12:48, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Done Leina 02:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Edit: Someone else got to me first lol, but it's still done. :::NICE! Seb2net 05:35, 9 April 2007 (CDT) *Probably Named after the German doctor F.A. Mesmer. -Thomas 05:46, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::it would make no sense if it was, if the monk class was based on DOCTOR Mesmer, then maybe there would be a link, however preposterous it sounds Fast Casting or Soul Reaping I have seen numerous N/Me and Me/N, but I've always wondered what does a better job when it comes to using your hexes. With a N/Me you get energy management with Soul Reaping (although illusions and curses don't seem to cost much to me), while with a mesmer you could bombard someone with hexes fast (applying pressure.) So what works better? :Right now I can think of 2 factors. 1; The looks: mesmers look handsome, have lovely dresses, suits and an polite "aura" of sorts. The necromancer is considered ugly by many people. (no offense but gray skin and spiky hair really doesn't work for some people) The second factor is the fact that with 13 points in inspiration magic and good skill synergy the mesmer can outperform the necro in energy management. This is especially true with the recent Soul Reaping adjustment and the 5sec limit. Seb2net 05:40, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Bullshit, soulreaping nerf barely did anything. You just can't chain conjure nightmare back to back any more.. — Skuld 08:18, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Clean up Could I please remind everybody to put all new topics under a new contents title if there's not one already for it? Keeps things clean, and me not having to fix it all up. Cheers guys! Leina 02:57, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Pronunciation How do you pronounce the word Mesmer? Meshmer? messmer? mezmer? —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy']] 08:45, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :You are so familiar, and yet I don't recognize you...hm. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 08:46, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Em, what? —[[User:Sigm@|'''Shady'Guy']] 08:47, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::Mez-mer. -Auron 08:52, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Sigm@, stop being in denial >.> [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 08:59, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :It probabaly all depends upon your local dialect, really. I would say 'mehz-merr'. Another might say 'mess-mer'. Nalee Everborn 21:43, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Popularity when was the last time any1 saw a mesmer in the game? seriously none uses that profession for their first profession anymore. i saw one like 10monthsago and Pmed him and he told me he was about to delete the char because of it's inefctiveness. ranger can do a better job than mesmer at anything the most annoying thin about them is that Npcs have no contenders in battles making them overpowered(for lack of a better word) but damn are they easy to kill. any comments. i see like 5 mesmer every day - in AB and in mission outpost. 84.146.154.145 16:58, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Meh. I would agree that, traveling around to all corners of all three campaigns, it is a pretty rare sight to see a primary Mesmer nowadays. There are plenty of Mo/Me, E/Me, N/Me, etc., but never really a primary. It may just be that I am in the wrong places in the wrong time, but it is definitely true it is not as popular a class for PvE as most of the others. Mesmer is a difficult class to learn to play effectively, since most of their best skills rely on ideal situations, split-second reflexes, knowledge of enemies' skills and actions, using cover hexes...While a lot of PvE foes are too stupid nowadays to need much finesse from a player, the later-game areas can become hard for primary Mesmers since they lack what a lot of the other primary classes have - healing (only 1 skill), defense (distortion meh, resistance or mantras meh), unconditional offense (rip Spiritual Pain)...So even the primary Mesmers sometimes fall back on a secondary, such as Me/E. Mesmers lack of popularity can be a blessing in pvp, people have no idea of what mesmer hexes do, so they end up killing themselves, which is quite funny =D Basically I guess the problem is that to be a good Mesmer takes more skillz and practice than other classes, such as the Elementalist...It's like being a great PvP Monk, you need to think a little. Most players don't have that kind of time. :) (T/ ) 17:18, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :It's because of one thing: Recharge. Savage and Concussion recharge in 5 secs, Disrupting in 10 secs. PD is an elite that disables all your skills for 8 seconds, Power Return only interrupts spells and gives enemies energy (doesn't matter in pve). Other Mesmer interrupts take over 10 seconds to recharge. Necros and rangers have faster recharging and more easily spreadable degen skills. Most staple aoe skills (e-burn, spiritual pain, cof, mistrust) have recharge times of around 20 seconds compared to eles who have recharge times under 15 seconds. Eles, warriors and rangers offer more spammable and damaging snares. In other words, mesmers have to think about when to use their skills a lot more then other professions. The Hobo 19:00, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'd agree, Hobo. But I think the reason for the lengthy recharges is for balance otherwise mesmers would be too good. Also, to the first guy, I don't necessarily like it when people say "rangers are better than mesmers". With ranger interrupts, you have to account for arrow flight time as well as if the arrow will even hit the target. It really depends on who you are trying to interrupt to be honest (does the enemy have Spell Breaker up or Whirling Defense, for instance). Lastly, playing through the campaigns with my primary mesmer, I've found PvE to be the easiest by far. Backfire & Wastrel's Worry destroys bosses, especially in Nightfall. Dolyak's and their Mark of Protection, no worries :D Shatter/Drain Enchantment ftw. The biggest downfall of PvE mesmers is that we're too situational and our setup limits us to which type of mob we excel at killing. The 8-slot skill bar hurts mesmers the most, imho. Elementalists and necros might be more generally useful but I guarantee there has been at least one situation where we've all said, "Damn, I wish I had a mesmer in my group!" My 2 cents. Pjfresh 20:07, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::This reminds me, I've not seen that many paragons either. I wonder who is more scarce, Mesmers or Paragons? Probably Mesmers, when NF was first released, there where two classes you could make, no other options. xD/sarcasm, but true.--Gigathrash 21:03, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You know, i've been thinking, if ppl think Mesmers are so hard to play, then we really have some crappy players moving around in GW. They should take the time to LEARN how to play them and not complain that they arent as effective in pve! I mean, we primary Mesmers all did it, y cant they??? Sure its gonna take some time and effort, but if you put that effort in, you can have a really great class that does really well everywhere and if fun all around! Dean Harper 01:31, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::If you'd been thinking, you'd realise that the Mesmer is pretty subpar in terms of efficiency for PvE. Everything that makes them powerful in PvP can be done better or isn't needed in a PvE standpoint. That's why people complain, because Mesmers just aren't as efficient (but then again, the average pro-Mesmer complainer wants them to be able to nuke as well as Eles, the more realistic of them already understand that not much can be done without a heap of imbalance). --Kale Ironfist 01:42, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I myself have never played a mesmer in 3 years of playing Guild Wars. I have never even attempted playing one because I figured I had to be more experienced. Looking at this, I imagine I should try one when I can get another character slot. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BigBlueFoot ( ) . Armor dont you also think that male mesmer armors are all similiar to each other? the elite canthan chest is also a bad joke, i think >.@ well, you also dont rly see a diffrence between 15k luxon gloves and some regular ones...(at both genders) — Zerpha The Improver 15:30, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Can't really make gloves distinct. Even if you did, it would be hard to notice. And those thingies Ele's have, the "rags" around their wrists, that doesn't fit a Mesmer. Blaze 13:45, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Thoughts? Does anyone think Mesmer will be an included profession in GW2??? Dean Harper 22:59, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Seen the Asuran skills lately? My bet is that Mesmer will be an Asuran profession, like Elementalist.--74.114.224.156 17:21, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Of course Mesmers will be an included profession, it is the best class imo. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:52, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::I think that mesmers might be changed a bit so more people use them. Mesmers are defently the most under-used professions and that makes me sad. The only reason i dont use one is because of all the discrimination against them --DragonStorm 00:47, 14 January 2008 (UTC) An interesting idea. This is gonna sound really strange BUT...I've been thinking about a new way to use the Mesmer, and I think I have a plan. Me/Rt with max fastcasting and restoration magic, maybe one or two in inspiration. Since rit spells use very little energy and heal almost as efficiently as Monk skills (and WITHOUT needing DF), and Mesmers can cast fast, why not have lots of healing on demand? Silver40596 19:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Bad idea, restoration already has a short cast time on most spells and fastcasting won't affect rituals.The Madgod 06:24, 31 October 2007 (UTC) But I'm not using rituals...just weapon spells, item spells and healing. Silver40596 :It's like my A/D critical scythe...I can do a Dervish's job better than a Dervish can because I have IAS and defense thanks to Critical Agility and more criticals/damage/energy management from Critical Strikes and Critical Eye, plus a renewable 75% block rate from Critical Defenses. In this case, I have the same energy and healing power as a RestoRit, but I can cast faster. Silver40596 ::A RestoRit's weapon spell would last longer, so it'd be more energy efficient with respect to durational-effects. But if your use of weapon-spells are mostly the "next hit/attack" type, then yeah a Mes primary's speed advantage might be greater than the access of attribute runes for a primary rit. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::I know that most Rit spells are really fast, some of them 1/4 of a second, but even so, I could still heal faster. Do you think this is a novelty or is it viable? Silver40596 ::::I personally think 1/4 is fast enough. However, depending on what you are fighting and your personal style, there might be value for even faster cast speeds (especially if enemy like to slow your casting speed with hexes or dazing). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:23, 31 October 2007 (UTC) First bought GW in August, played Mesmer as my first and foremost, love her to bits, she will always be my first and favourite. So much more fun and interesting to play. I tried Warrior and Elementalist after and found them dull in comparison. It is a struggle sometimes playing with just heroes and henchies, but isn't that the point of the game, I don't want to walk through. I now have 11 char slots and 1 for each class and Mesmer is definitely the most fun to play, it changes so much. I'm not great, or even good sometimes, but I am still enjoying learning. :11 character slots.......1....for each profession? I thought there were 10 :P But to add to this idea, I have a resto rit. 15 spawning, 15 restoration (or something like that) I use Recuperation and take advantage of Spirit Light and Spirit Transfer along with Attuned Was Songkai I dont think any amount of fast casting can counter the potential from that alone. Even Inspiration magic won't help, since around 50% base energy cost pretty much makes you able to spam spells for a whole 45 seconds, and even if recuperation dies, you just refrain from using spirit transfer or start draining health from another :P and you can quite easily heal yourself if youre loaded with Mend Body and Soul Vengeful Weapon Soothing Memories and I dont know what else. Its an interesting idea using a Mesmer, but i think they already countered the idea that a resto rit is more focused on direct healing so give 'em a short cast to compensate. Hope i don't come across Arcane Languor without realising.. ¬_¬ - Xav 22:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) What is that? i saw when creating a mesmer a few days ago that the mesmer was holding a sword when deciding which 1st proffession to choose. i was wondering what the sword is called, anyone have any ideas? :Huh, screenie? RT | Talk 16:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) It's a rapier. And no, there are no rapiers in the game...yet :( Silver40596 shame cos its a really nice blade and thanks just out of curosity how did you know it was a rapier? A rapier is any straight, slim sword meant for thrusting. The one the Mesmer is holding fits the bill. I know this because I am a fencer. Silver40596 : Id say your closest call to the rapier would be a runic blade... Looks quite similar w/o the lil shpeel on the handle :P --Schlumpy 20:28, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Bit like a Jitte as well. Or a Tengu Sword. ---Jamster--- 20:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Nerf me MOAR My once favorite profession sucks now. The only good builds left are cheap degen builds or Me/E nuker or Me/N degen/Sunspear/Kurzick combo and random HA builds but I don't even HA b/c I'm not ranked and no one will let me <.<. That's why I've switched to <3 rit they pwn. Lost-Blue 21:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) A long time coming Forgot to ad my tags -Kalle Damos :Omigosh, this is probably going to create controversy. Mr IP 08:14, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'd argue but I am growing tired of sticking up for ANet. (T/ ) 06:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I'm with Entropy Mesmers are not PvE lame but I cannot really bother with explaining the reasons why as I'll get outnumbered.Big B 17:15, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Cry of Pain -- -- talkpage 17:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's the argument won I think. Lord of all tyria 17:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that just about sums it up... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :lol, mesmers are one of the best classes in whole of guildwars. they are perfect for shutting down. ::In PVP and Hardmode bosses, otherwise they are below average.-- 20:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Cry of pain. Seriously. lord of all tyria 20:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ether Nightmare + Cry of Pain + Wandering Eye + Clumsiness and there you go, AoE armor ignoring damage! Use Mantra of Recovery/Assassin's Promise/Glyph of Renewal/Echo for elite and there you go. Or fast casting nuker. Mesmers pwning PvE!-Flameseeker Mage 16:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Sorry, but what on earth does 'Less Able to Make Effective' actually mean? It grammatically makes no sense at all. Neither does this tag- there are certain destructive mesmer PvE builds I've seen such as Ether Nightmare spammers combined with other devastating AoE hexes.-- 18:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's just words made up to fit the acronym, L.A.M.E. 18:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Cheat codes don't make a bad class good in PvE. Entropy ( ) 02:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Not LAME anymore with the mindwrack buffs. I can now energy wipe monks in 3 seconds and take out half their hp in half the time with wrack, spam, e-surge. STILL Wondering Not sure why it hasn't been done, been waiting for someone to do it for a while. WTB Mesmer Unique Items quick reference As it's odd (from my point of view) that it hasn't been done, just want to ask...is there a reason that's currently beyond me, which makes the above a bad idea? -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:17, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Mesmer unique items quick reference. See also Quick access links. (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:47, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Pan...I just want to say, thanx, I love you. Stupid question time (again). Mesmer page has not got that link, why? :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) removal of Trivia. Why? Why did you remove the "mesmerize" trivia warwick? I don't get it... Viruzzz 23:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) For reference Don't ban SC for 1RV. I said he could. — Warw/Wick 12:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :GW:1RV doesn't apply in cases of removal of facts. 14:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Mesmer is not a word; wikipedia:mesmer redirects to that guy. He was also the one who came up with animal magnetism. Mesmerize/mesmerism (guess what the root word would be) are also based of his last name. --Shadowcrest 16:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Edgar Allen Poe ''"One of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories, "The Facts in the Case of M. Valdemarr," is about a mesmerist who puts a man in a suspended hypnotic state at the moment of death." How is that relevant? --◄mendel► 07:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :It relates to real life usage and, IMO, is Mesmerist trivia. There's been talk here about the history and source of the term, Mesmer. Short of a quote from a game designer, I don't think there's any doubt that Mesmer is based on Mesmerist. However, the Poe story is the best illustration that I could document. I know from experience (i.e. non-internet based sources) that small town carnivals almost always had a mesmerist as one of their acts and/or scams, but couldn't find a trustworthy link. :That said, I don't have a strong objection to leaving the term out. (Sort of defeats the purpose of the section if folks don't find it interesting or relevant.) :--''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 19:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Quoting wikipedia: :: Franz Anton Mesmer (born Friedrich Anton Mesmer; May 23, 1734 – March 5, 1815) was a German physician and astrologist, who discovered what he called magnétisme animal (animal magnetism1) and others often called mesmerism. The evolution of Mesmer's ideas and practices led Scottish surgeon James Braid to develop hypnosis in 1842. Mesmer's name is the root of the English verb "mesmerize". ::I bet the term "mesmerist" is derived from the verb "mesmerize". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly so. Mesmerism predates hypnotism (as mesmerist preceded hypnotist). In part hypnotism came about because Mesmer was thought to be a bit of a kook (more faith than science in his approach) and those following in his wake tried to distance themselves. Wikipedia doesn't quite capture the controversy & disagreements. :::And, as I implied, mesmerist was the preferred term of the entertainment circuit in the early part of the 20th century (note: I don't have a reliable internet reference for it). --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 04:44, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Adjective abuse? From the attribute descriptions: :"With an elusive skill list, Illusion Magic increases the effectiveness of hexes that can inflict damage-over-time or damage under certain conditions... :With a persistent skill list, Inspiration Magic increases the effectiveness of spells that manipulate energy, as well as self-enhancing mantras" Lolwhut? Can we not find the Illusion Magic skill list, because it's so elusive? Does the Inspiration Magic skill list keep bugging us about something? :D The Domination one kind of makes sense, but... these ones are just funny. Qing Guang 22:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC)